


Amarus

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: Strength In Numbers [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Bitterness, Gen, Nostalgia, Pre-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimueh wasn't bitter. To be bitter one had to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amarus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/)bitter. I think this is the closest I've got to an actual drabble so far.
> 
> It can be set in the [Strength In Numbers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81097) 'verse or stand alone.

Nimueh dreamed of Camelot often. Its destruction, yes, but sometimes she dreamed of her home, back when she'd had a home. Its tall towers, the ramparts that over looked the woods, the road. The cluster of quickly thrown together houses at its base. 

She dreamed of her chambers, her stained glass window, her bed that didn't feel like it was made of stone. 

She dreamed of the people, Ygraine still alive, Uther still full of love, Gaius full of dreams, Vivienne running after a little blonde child that despite being named a girl herself insisted on chasing the other girls with sticks. 

All the stones still stood but the rest had crashed down around her feet as Uther had burned her life and everyone in it. She would do the same to him, his kingdom, his home.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
